


私密直播

by Zhishimitaoguan



Category: One Direction (Band), R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhishimitaoguan/pseuds/Zhishimitaoguan
Summary: / 一辆短小车 写来爽爽 涩情主播小闻:)/ 预警：无三观 ziwei + 道具/ 偷偷看 别上升 准备好就开播啦
Relationships: 嘉闻 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	私密直播

//

【用户808bass进入直播间】  
【用户808bass将直播间设为私密模式】

昏暗的卧室只开了一盏暧昧的壁灯，翟潇闻懒懒地趴在床上，身上只穿了一件若有若无的白衬衫，胸前开了三粒扣子，领口露出白玉般的一片。他像是被周身包裹的空气爱抚着一般，小幅度地左右晃着堪堪被衬衫下摆遮住的丰满肉臀，翘起的脚后跟粉嫩干净。

“你来啦？”

看到进来的用户id，他软软地笑了声，露出调皮的小虎牙，毫不意外地和那人打招呼。

这是一个色/情直播间，vip用户可以将直播间设为私密模式。顾名思义，就是这段时间里主播只为他一个人直播，甚至可以视频互动。

焉栩嘉进了直播间后照例打开摄像头，露出下半张脸。

“哥哥你好像瘦了点——” 翟潇闻忽然凑近，圆润的指尖点了点屏幕，又自顾自咬着手指狡黠地笑起来，“是不是天天来看我太累了呀？”

他懒洋洋地从床边的瓷碗里拿起一颗草莓放到莹润的唇瓣上，艳红舌尖试探着在顶端转了一圈才整颗放入。

焉栩嘉感觉自己身体有些发热，他往座椅后背一靠，不理会翟潇闻的话问道：

“想我没有？”

翟潇闻换了个姿势，双腿分开跪坐在抱枕上暗示性的前后蹭了蹭，手里又拿了一颗草莓放进嘴里，听到屏幕传来的低沉嗓音后瞄了眼焉栩嘉，尾音上翘的勾人，“想了呀。”

“真的？” 焉栩嘉勾起嘴角，像是很满意这个答案。

“当然是真的呀。” 翟潇闻边说着边慢慢地解剩下的扣子。殷红的乳头，细软的腰肢，饱满的臀瓣，一寸一寸暴露在焉栩嘉面前。

他把衬衫扔到一旁，歪斜地靠在床上，白嫩的大腿根和暗色的床单对比格外强烈。他伸手去碰已经溢出液体的前端，难耐地漏出一声娇软的呻吟，用手指勾起一丝粘稠的透明放进嘴里。

“你看～有这么想了哦。”

焉栩嘉被撩拨的血液直冲头顶，直勾勾地盯着屏幕那边啜着指节的嘴，简短地说道：“自己摸一摸。”

“那哥哥不许走神哦。” 翟潇闻眨了眨眼睛，扑闪的睫毛垂下来，甜腻地撒娇道：“不然下次不给你看啦～”

说罢自己拿过抱枕靠在腰后，欲拒还迎的稍微分开大腿，浅浅地握住性器上下撸动，另一只手不满足似的捏住硬挺的乳粒，挑逗完左边又去玩弄右边，舌尖舔着上下两瓣嘴唇，嘴里发出黏糊糊的娇喘和淫语。

“嗯哼…哥哥…摸摸我好不好…好舒服…”

焉栩嘉呼吸逐渐粗重起来，心想真他妈是个小骚货，拉下裤子放出了胀大一圈的性器。

翟潇闻手里的动作越来越快，扭头急促地发出几声呻吟，身子一抖射了出来，双眼迷离的对着屏幕喘气。

“累死我啦。” 翟潇闻趴下来缓了好一会儿才开口，清透的嗓音带着点沙哑，乳白色的浊液还挂在柔软的肚皮上，“你怎么一动不动，是不是也射啦？”

“没有啊。”焉栩嘉摇摇头，继续要求他：“要你含一含才行。”

“太过分了～也不让我休息一下。” 翟潇闻佯装嗔怒道，还是乖乖挪到床边拿出一根假阳具，“还说你最喜欢我，明明一点都不心疼我。”

“怎么会呢？乖宝贝含一含好不好？” 焉栩嘉被他娇憨的样子逗笑，放缓语气隔着屏幕哄他。

翟潇闻跪在床边，用手拿着假阳具放在床上，舔了舔顶端，故意说道：

“哥哥你的应该比这个大，是不是呀？”

说着又重重的亲了一口顶端，发出一声含糊的水声。然后伸出舌头卖力的上下舔弄，泛着水光的眼睛眯起，像是品尝什么美味一般，毫不掩饰的发出几声呻吟。舔弄了几下又张嘴全部含下，吞吞吐吐，手指上下摸着粗壮的根部，一张小脸涨的通红。

焉栩嘉的手覆上自己的性器伴随着他的动作抚弄着。

翟潇闻整根吐出，亮晶晶的口水连着器具拖出一根银丝，下巴还带着一片水渍，他凑到屏幕前软绵绵地哀求道：

“哥哥，可不可以操我呀，我想要。”

焉栩嘉太阳穴突突直跳，闷哼一声算是同意了。见他迫不及待地爬上床，忍不住骂了句粗话：“怎么这么骚？是不是一天没男人操不行？”

翟潇闻坐在床上把腿分成M型，主动掰开软嫩的穴口，他慢慢地把那根假阳具插进后穴，断断续续的回道：“嗯…是呀…就想你来操我…”

他乖乖的整根吃下，大腿细嫩的软肉不停颤抖，等到适应后摸索地摁下开关，埋在穴里的硬物疯狂地耸动起来。

翟潇闻大张着腿，像是搁浅的鱼一般剧烈的抖动，张着嘴喊着变了调的呻吟，他哭叫着握住底端，继续贪婪地往里塞。

焉栩嘉手里动作加快，眼眶充血，恨不得立刻冲进屏幕，操进那个淫荡的穴口。

翟潇闻坐着玩了一会儿又趴了下来，单手撑着床单，圆润的臀部高高翘起，随着假阳具的插入扭着腰满足地浪叫，腿根痉挛着几乎要失禁。

“啊…嗯嗯…”

他扭动着发出几声高亢的呻吟，然后失了力般的倒在床上小声的哼叫，胸口一上一下的起伏着，含着泪的眼睛隔着屏幕和焉栩嘉对视。

焉栩嘉手一顿，也射了出来。

“爽不爽呀哥哥？” 翟潇闻看起来没什么力气，保持着刚才高潮的姿势调笑道，“现在总该射了吧～”

焉栩嘉没回答，他又自顾自的把被子拉过来：“时间到啦，我要下播咯，明天见。”

“我可以见你吗？” 焉栩嘉突然急切地问道。

翟潇闻疑惑地皱起了眉头，很快又恢复笑眯眯的表情，“不可以噢。”

焉栩嘉闻言有些泄气。

翟潇闻看着他漂亮的下颌和修长的手指，撑着脑袋轻轻笑出声来：

“我是说——也不是不可以。”


End file.
